Its Your Love
by mamioftwo
Summary: Tiffany and John Cena have been the best of friends since they could remember. John is in love with Tiffany but he refuses to tell her because she's already in a very physical and mentally abusive relationship with a guy that John despises, Mike. Can John
1. Default Chapter

**Its Your Love**

**Title: **Its Your Love

**Rating: **R

**Summary: **Tiffany and John Cena have been the best friends since they could remember. John is in love with Tiffany but he cant tell her because she already in a relationship with a guy that John despises, Mike. Tiffany is in a very physical and mentally abusive relationship but what happens when John cant withold his feelings anymore?

**Disclaimer: **I dont own anyone in the WWE. I only own Tiffany and Mike.

Usually the day you meet your first love is the day you never want to forget. Tiffany thought she would be with Mike forever until lately. She loved Mike with all her heart, she had been with him for over 2 years. He was her first everything. John never liked Mike. John was a professional wrestler and is Tiffany's best friend. She didnt see John that much. That is until he got a new job working at home. John gave his wrestling career up. He felt as if his body was getting too worked plus he wanted to settle down. He just had to find the right girl. He had already found her, she just didnt know it yet.

"John I cant talk long," Tiffany said to John through the phone.

"Why cant you?"

"Because Mike will be home any minute."

"So..."

"So, you know how he is."

"He needs to take a damn chill pill. Were best friends. I was in your life before him. Plus I just got home. I havent even seen you yet."

"I know John, I am so sorry."

"Its cool but tell your man that your hanging with me tomorrow. I dont care what the fuck he says. I'll beat his ass."

"John there is no need for that. I'll tell him. Oh shit he's home, I gotta go."

"Okay ma, I love ya."

"Love ya too John."

Tiffany hung up and stirred the rice and checked the steak she was cooking. She had learned from the past incidents that she should have dinner made when her man got home. When he walked through the door he didnt look too happy so she fixed him a plate and set it down.

"How was work babe?"

"Like shit! What the fuck is this shit? I am not eating this border hopping food!" Mike said as he walked back to the couch.

"Come here," Mike said softly.

When he was like this he confused Tiffany so much. One second he's an asshole and the next he's the man she fell in love with. Tiffany walked towards the couch to him. He set her on his lap.

"I've been thinking. Were both 24 and we've been together for over 2 years and been living together for over 1."

"Where are you getting at?" Tiffany asked.

"Well if you let me finish." Mike paused. "I was thinking we should settle down."

"Settle down?"

"Yeah. Have some kids."

Tiffany didnt say anything.

"What? You dont want to have kids with me?"

"I dont want kids until I am married."

"I'm not getting married."

"Oh."

"What did you do today?"

"Cleaned the house."

"It dont look that clean."

"Sorry its not to your liking."

"Are you getting smart with me?"

"No. Forget it."

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Oh nothing much."

"Well? What are you doing?"

"John's back. He got a new job and I havent seen him since he came back."

"Why do you insist on hanging out with that loser?"

"John is not a loser."

"You like him dont you?"

"No. He's my best friend."

"Your the only female I know that has a male best friend."

Tiffany knew this was going to start an argument.

"Look I am hanging out with John tomorrow."

"What? What did you say?"

Tiffany knew it was coming. She shouldve never gotten smart like that with him. He was so much bigger than her. Just then Mike grabbed her by the throat.

"You think your the man? You think you wear the pants? Well guess fucking what? I got the dick, I make the rules."

Just then Mike threw Tiffany across the room and she slid into the entertainment system, hitting her forehead on the side, her head busted open.

"Goddamn woman! Your getting blood on my carpet!"

"I'm s-s-s-sorry M-M-M-Mike," Tiffany sobbed.

"Bitch dont think your going over Cena's either! Now get your ass in that bathroom and clean yourself up."

Tiffany knew she couldnt go to John's house. If Mike found out she would end up lying 6 feet under. But she knew he didnt mean hitting her. He loves her. He just gets mad sometimes. Tiffany went into the bathroom and tried cleaning the gash on her head but it wouldnt stop bleeding.

"I'm going to need stitches," Tiffany said to herself.

She walked into the living room holding a wash rag on her head. Mike looked at her. He didnt look mad anymore.

"Baby, I know I get mad some times but I love you. I am so sorry if I hurt you. I cant control my anger and when you bring John up all I can think is you leaving me," Mike said to Tiffany.

"Its not like that with John."

"I know, let me see," Mike said sitting her on his lap so he could see her gash. "Baby I am so sorry. Get your jacket on. I'll take you to the hospital."

Mike took her to the hospital. The nurse got it to stop bleeding and said it was just a really bad cut. She cleaned it up and bandaged it and sent her home. The next morning when she woke up she looked in the mirror, she had a black eye and the bad cut from last night afterwards she called John. John got woke up to the phone ringing. He figured it was Tiffany so he answered it.

"Hey sweetie," John said answering the phone.

"You always answer the phone like that?"

"Only when I know its you."

"Howd you know it was me?"

"Who else calls me in the morning?"

"True."

"So what time you coming through?"

"I'm not."

"Why not?" John got saddened by this.

"Mike."

"Fuck Mike. I miss ya."

"I know but Mike said he dont want me over there."

"Like I said, fuck him. If he's got something to say about it he can come see me."

Tiffany didnt want John seeing her like this.

"So i'll ask again, when you coming over?"

"I'll be there within the next 30 minutes."

"Good. See ya then sweetie."

John hung up and a song came on his stereo that fitted perfectly in this situation

_'If it isnt love, why do I feel this way, why does she stay on my mind. If it isnt love, why does it hurt so bad, make me feel so bad inside,'_ John sung. Afterwards John just sat down with his head in his hands thinking about how he felt about Tiffany but she was with an asshole when he could treat her so much better, is all he thought. John threw a shirt on. Tiffany decided to throw on a pair of sunglasses and she left. 10 minutes later John answered the door.

"Hey sweetie, you bump your head? And why do you have sunglasses on in the middle of winter? Take them off so I can see your beautiful eyes," John said then hugged Tiffany.

Tiffany didnt want to and knew John was going to be in for a suprise but she took them off anyways.

_A/N: How did you like my first chapter? Read and Review!!_


	2. Miscarriage

_A/N: I know I know...I said I wouldnt update this one until I was done with the other one, well I couldnt help myself. Read and Review anyways please._

The minute Tiffany saw John all she thought was DAMN HE IS FINE! but she couldnt be thinking that because if Mike knew he would hurt her even more. _Why did she put up with this?_ Tiffany took off her glasses like John requested and John had fire in his eyes and at the same time mere hurt.

"What the hell happened?!" John yelled.

Tiffany walked inside and ran into John's arms. John wrapped his big arms around her.

"I fell and hit my head on the entertainment center," Tiffany said not looking at John.

"Fell? You sure no one gave you a little push?" He knew she was lying.

Tiffany just looked at John because she knew if she told John the truth he would hurt Mike and that would fall back on herself. But she never lied to John in her life. She didnt say anything.

"Tell me hun. You've never lied to me before, dont start now."

John sat Tiffany down on his couch.

"I told you I fell," Tiffany lied for John's sake.

"If I find out that Mike di--

"I told you John, I fell."

"Okay Tiff, whatever you say."

John sat next to her and put his arm around her.

"I missed ya ma," John told Tiffany, putting a smile on her face.

John always made Tiffany feel so good and comfortable. She had missed John so much and was so happy to see him home again. But then again it wasnt a good thing because she knew Mike would get mad if he knew she was seeing John.

"So how's things with Mr. Mike?" John asked.

"Things are great," she lied.

John nodded, "Have you talked to Stace lately? She's been asking about ya?"

Stacey Keibler was Tiffany's best friend. She hadnt talked to her for months.

"No. Ive been so busy and now Mike's talking about having kids."

"Kids?"

"Yeah."

"I thought you didnt want kids until you were married?"

"You know me so well. I told him that and he said he had no intention of getting married to me."

"What? Why not? Whats so wrong with you? Its not like your ugly or have two heads?"

That made Tiffany smile. She didnt have too many of those on her face lately.

"I dont know whats wrong with him. Hows Stacey doing?"

"She's doing great. Her and Maven are steadily dating now. You should see her, she just glows when his name is brought up."

Tiffany just smiled.

"I really wish I could see her."

"Well she'll be down this weekend. What are you doing?"

"Nothing. Mike will be away for the weekend. He said he has to go out of town for business."

"Well then its set."

"What is?"

"Your going to stay over here for the weekend and go out with me, Stacey and Mave."

"I dont think thats such a g---

"I dont want to hear any excuses," John interupted.

He knew her too well and she was well known for excuses ever since her and Mike had moved in together. Tiffany laughed. John loved her smile. She had the most beautiful smile. John smiled and brushed her cheek with his hand. It sent shivers down her spine.

A few hours later and it was time for Tiffany to get going before Mike got home.

"I better get going, Mike will be home soon and he'll kill me if I'm not home when he gets home."

John didnt like this kind of talk. They had never had a time limit of being together before. But John had no say in it.

"Okay, well, give me a call and we'll make plans for tomorrow night."

"Okay."

"Be safe and if you need anything or anyone you know who to call."

"Yeah, you did say Stacey was coming."

"Oh, you got jokes!" John laughed.

"Just kidding, I'll see ya later."

John walked her to the door. Tiffany embraced him in a hug as John kissed her on the cheek.

"See you tomorrow sweetie," John said as he watched her walk to her door.

She walked in the house to see a not-so-happy Mike sitting on the couch as if he was waiting for her to come home.

"And just where in the hell did you go today?" He asked the moment she stepped in the door.

"I was out with some girlfriends. Stacey came down until Sunday."

Mike had a big grin on his face. Tiffany had always suspected that he had a crush on her bestfriend but knew she would never do anything like that to her.

"What are you doing home? I wasnt expecting you home so early?" Tiffany asked.

"There was an accident on the job so I was sent home early. I better not find out you were with Cena or its not going to be a pretty site. Your my woman not his and thats how it'll stay until I state otherwise."

"You dont own me, Mike."

"What? What do you mean, _I dont own you!_?" He paused. "You are with me! You live in MY house! You suck MY dick and sleep in MY bed, so why dont I own you!"

"Because I am not a slave therefore I cant be bought and therefore you dont own me!"

Tiffany didnt like coming home anymore because it was constant fighting. Its like they didnt have a relationship anymore. Just then Mike stood up and walked her way. He grabbed her by her arm. She winced the pain shoot down her arm and knew there would be a bruise. Onced she screamed he let go.

"Why are you dong this to me? We used to be so good together, so in love and now its like I'm your fucking punching bag! What did I ever do to you, Mike?" Tiffany yelled.

"I dont have to answer to you! You dont have no respect for your man!" Mike yelled back.

"No respect? NO RESPECT? Why the fuck should I respect you? My mother said I should always treat others the way you are treated and thats what I am doing!"

"Fuck your slut bag hoe of a mother!"

Just then Tiffany charged Mike and slammed him to the ground. Mike then grabbed her and threw her into the wall. She instantly fell and her stomach was met by Mike's foot, kicking her.

"I'm leaving. I'll see you on Monday," said Mike as he grabbed his suitcase for his trip and hopped in his car and left.

Tiffany was laying on the floor motionless when she finally had the power to get up blood was pouring down her legs. She didnt know what to do so she called John.

_"Hello?"_

_"J-J-John?"_

_"Tiff? Tiff is that you?"_

_"Yes," _she said crying from the scorcing pain she had just indeared.

_"Whats wrong?"_

_"Can you come over? The doors unlocked."_

John hung up and was over in two minutes flat. When he walked in he saw her sitting up against the wall with her legs to her chest and a puddle of blood beneath her. He scooped her up and put her in his car and raced to the hospital.

An hour later he was pacing back and forth in the waiting room waiting to hear something from anyone. Tiffany was in one of the rooms but John was being told nothing. She had fallen asleep but was now awake.

"Whats wrong with me? Why am I bleeding?" She asked the doctor who had just walked in with her files.

"Mam I'm Dr. Smith," the doctor told her. "I am so sorry but I have bad news."

"Bad news? What do you mean bad news? Is something wrong?" Tiffany asked, not knowing what was going on.

"You lost the baby."

"Baby? What baby?"

"You didnt know?"

"Know what goddamit, tell me what the hell is going on?!"

"You were two months pregnant and you had a miscarriage. I am so sorry mam."

The doctor walked out and Tiffany's face turned white as if she was a ghost. Once it hit her as to what happened tears started flowing down her face like a river, just then John walked in and ran to her once he saw her in tears.

"Baby girl everythings going to be okay," he tried to reassure her.

"I had a miscarriage."  
"A miscarriage? You were pregnant?"

"Thats what I said."

"Oh my god sweetheart, I am so sorry," he said kissing her on her forehead and hugged her again.

"Dont be. There's nothing either of us could've done." She paused. "John, why cant I find a good guy like you, that will treat me right?"

John didnt respond because he had thought everything was okay with her relationship with Mike. He knew something was up but decided just to listen to her words.

"What do you mean?"

"Mike."

"Mike did this to you?"

Tiffany just nodded.

"And the whole glasses thing?"

She nodded again.

"I swear i'll fucking kill him!"

"No. I dont want him to hurt you. Your the only good thing I have in my life right now."

John wanted to smile so bad but he couldnt because of the pain she was in right now.

"He'll never hurt me."

"Please just stay away from him. He's gone until Monday anyways."

"We dont have to go out tomorrow night if you dont want to. I know this is tragic."

"No. I still want to go out. Let me just rest up and see how I am?"

John felt so hurt that a man like Mike didnt know what he had. How he would give his last breath to find someone as good as her.


	3. Fallen

_A/N: Thank you everyone for the reviews so far. I am glad you are enjoying this story. R&R._

Tiffany woke up the next afternoon to a whole different surrounding and a different bed. Then she saw the US Title on the wall and knew she had to be in John's house. Then it kicked in, she was supposed to be spending the weekend over his house. She looked at the small clock on the dresser and saw it read 2:14PM. Tiffany couldnt believe she actually slept that late. It was the first time she had ever slept good in a long time. Mike would always wake her before he went to work and she wouldnt be able to go back to sleep. Just then John walked upstairs to check on her and realized she was awake.

"Well good morning sunshine, or should I say afternoon," John said bright with a smile.

Tiffany just smiled. _Seeing her smile could light the universe_, John thought.

The cut above her eye was healing quickly. And she no longer had a black and blue eye, just a little light brown mark. She had the bruise on her arm, which was finger prints.

"I see your healing. Well, how are you feeling?" John asked.

"I feel great. Starved though."

"Ha, say no more. Chef Cena to the rescue," John rushed downstairs.

Tiffany just laughed and followed him. She wasnt used to being cooked for or anything of that sort. She caught him in the kitchen. He looked so good with his little apron on. _What was she thinking? This was John she was talking about._

"John, really, you dont have to cook for me, I can handle it myself," she desperately tried to explain.

"Not in my house you cant."

Tiffany knew she wasnt going to win this conversation so she just let it go. Tiffany rushed upstairs while John was cooking her a late breakfast, and got dressed. She was wearing a pair of cut off shorts and a tank top that cut off above her belly button. She looked cute. When she walked downstairs even John thought so.

"Someone is looking sexy today," He said.  
"Thanks," Tiffany said blushing at the comment.

John gave her a hug.

"I'm glad your okay. I would go crazy if something seriously happened to you."

Tiffany smiled and hugged him back.

Just then the doorbell rang.

"Can you get that? I'm trying to finish up here," John asked.

Tiffany opened the door and got bombarded into a hug that almost knocked her down, by the tall blonde.

"Stacey!"

"Tiffy!"

"Goddamn I forgot you were so damn tall."

"Shut up girl, you know you missed my tall ass."  
"Dont flatter yourself."

They both smiled. It had been so long since they seen each other. Stacey busy in the WWE and Tiffany not able to go anywhere.

"So how's everything?" Stacey asked not knowing whats going on.  
"Um, things havent been so good."

"Why?"

"Lets just say she's been in the hospital twice this week from that asshole of a boyfriend," John interrupted walking out as he placed her food on the table.

Stacey sat at the table with her while Tiffany told her everything. By the end of the conversation, Tiffany was full and Stacey was in tears.

"THAT ASSHOLE!" Stacey said, full of hatred.

Just as Tiffany and Stacey started to reminisce Tiffany's cell phone rang. She looked at the ID and didnt want to answer it.

"You just going to let the damn thing ring all day?" John jokingly laughed.

"Exactly," said Tiffany with a sad look.

John knew exactly who it was calling. Tiffany turned her cell off. Stacey changed the subject.

"So life is just peachy?" Stacey asked.

"Yeah, yours is isnt it?" Tiffany laughed.

"John! Big mouth! How'd you know I didnt want to tell her?" Stacey said knowing that John had told Tiffany about Maven.

"So how is Ms.Keibler and lover boy doing?" Tiffany asked.

John grabbed the plate off the table and went back to the kitchen. Stacey flashed her left hand.

"Damn girl. Pretty good I suppose. Must be nice to be treated right."

"It is. You can find somebody to treat you right. Your beautiful Tiff," Stacey said flattering Tiffany.

"Yeah right."

"I know the perfect person."  
"Who?"

"Stacey can you give me a hand?" John yelled out from the kitchen, saving himself from her knowing how he felt about her.

"John, help you with what?" Stacey asked walking into the kitchen.

"What _are_ you doing?" John whispered.

"You need to tell her."

"I cant. She doesnt want me. She loves Mike," John paused. "I'll tell her when I'm ready."

John looked so dissapointed. Stacey knew how he felt about Tiffany but maybe he was right. She would let John tell her himself. Just then Tiffany walked into the kitchen.

"Whats going on?" She asked.

"What are you talking about?" John asked.

"We going to sit in this kitchen all day or what?" said Stacey.

"Well its four o'clock and the club dont really pop until around 9," John said.

"Where's loverboy at?" Tiffany asked Stacey.

"He should be here soon. He had to make some errands."

"Ok."

"Also, Tiff, dont let Maven find out about asswipe," John said.

Tiffany nodded knowing exactly what he meant. When Maven was pissed he could kill someone.

John was in the basement listening to his stereo when the doorbell rang.

"I got it!" Tiffany yelled downstairs.

When Tiffany opened the door she saw Maven. He scooped her up in a hug making them both smile. Maven and Tiffany have always been close.

"Hey beautiful, I missed you!" Maven told Tiffany.

Tiffany smiled. Everyone loved her smile.

"Dont do that to me," Maven said as he set her down.

"Do what?" She asked.

"Give me that model smile and expect me to remain stable," Maven smiled.

"I'm going to get your fiance on you."

"Yeah her and them long legs might wrap them around my--

"I dont wanna know," Tiffany interrupted.

"Neck."

They both laughed.

"So I suppose she couldnt keep it to herself for a little while until I got here, could she?" Maven asked smiling knowing his woman too well. "Speaking of her, where is she? I was sure she would meet me at the door."

"She's in the basement with John."

If Maven didnt already know how John felt about Tiffany he wouldnt of liked that idea but in that case he didnt care.

"Well in that case, shall we?" Maven asked giving Tiffany invitation to interlope arms.

Tiffany accepted and they walked downstairs into the basement where John was singing,

_Baby I just dont get it_

_do you enjoy being hurt_

_I know you smell the perfume_

_the make up on his shirt_

_You dont believe his stories_

_you know that there all lies_

_Bad as you are_

_you stick around and I just dont know why_

_(If I was your man) Baby you'd_

_(Never worry about) What I do_

_(I'd be coming home) Back to you, every night, doing you right_

_(Your the type of woman) Who deserves good things_

_(Fist full of diamonds) Hand full of rings_

_(Baby your a star) I just want to show you, you are_

_You should let me love you_

_let me be the one to give you everything you want and need_

_Baby good love and protection_

_Make me your selection_

_Show you the way love's supposed to be_

_Baby you should let me love you...love you....love you....love you_

Maven cleared his throat while Tiffany stood there in shock. She couldve swore he looked straight into her eyes when he sang the last part.

"No he wasnt, why would John want someone like me. Stop kidding yourself Tiff," Tiffany said thinking it was to herself but it was more like a whisper and Maven standing right next to her heard every word.

"Why not?" He whispered in her ear.

Tiffany smiled and walked over to John and kissed him on the cheek.

"Babe lets go upstairs," Maven called to Stacey as they walked upstairs all smiles.

"John, I just wanted to thank you for everything. I mean everything you've done for me. Cheering me up and all. I'm not worth all this," Tiffany said.

John made her look at him, "Yes you are."

For that very second they made eye contact, eye contact neither one of them have ever made before. Tiffany looked away.

'_What am I doing? I love Mike. Or do I? I cant be...this cant be happening. Am I falling for John?_' Tiffany thought to herself.

"Tiffany?"

"Huh?" She didnt hear a word John said.

"I said its no problem. You okay?"

"Yeah. I just wanted to say, uh......thank you, yeah, thank you."

John smiled and embraced her in a hug. Tiffany took in all of John. John pulled away.

"We better go back upstairs before they start thinking something going on here," John said.

"Yeah."

They walked back upstairs to the two lovebirds kissing in the kitchen. John just looked down at Tiffany watching Maven and Stacey. John smiled.


End file.
